The materials that are used to withstand load and consequently wears, are presently rubber, cast, white iron alloys and various grades of abrasion resistant liner. However, no suitable material is known, which can be used for resistance of lumpy ore/materials. Therefore, the need exists to provide materials for use in liner components, which are abrasion resistant and impact resistant to lumpy materials and are also suitable rigid.